warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Artifact Registry
The following is a database to help direct you to artifacts in Warehouse 13. The list is organized alphabetically by the artifacts name, not the actual object. Gadgets used by or stored in the Warehouse can be found here. # *007's Gadgets *1st Dalai Lama's Singing Bowl *3-D Glasses *9th Parachute Chasseur Regiment Pin *12 Case of Cheetah Energy Drink *12th Street Sign and Rubble From The Algiers Motel *15th Century Rat Catching Bag *16th Century Ear Trumpet *23 Blades from the Assassination of Julius Ceasar *24 Case of Red Bull Energy Drink *76 Trombones *1800s Safety Coffin Bell *1895 White House Christmas Tree Lights *1907 Thomas Flyer from the 1908 New York to Paris Race *1916 Jersey Shore Shark Tooth *1930s Santa Claus Hat *1950s Blue Police Telephone Box *1950s Vegas Poker Deck *1955 Triple Die-Cents *1956 Beaverton Horse Show Trophy *1960s Telephone *1977 NYC Blackout DJ Mixer *1979 National Christmas Tree Star *1980s Jukebox *2000 New Year's Ball A *A.A. Milne's Honey Dipper *Aaron's Rod *ABBA's Champagne Glasses *Abby Normal's Brain *Abd Al-Rahman Al-Gillani's Walking Stick *Abigail Williams' Pendent *Abing's Erhu *Abraham's Sapphire *Abraham Lincoln's Top Hat *Abraham Lincoln, Vampire Hunter's Woodcutting Axe *Abraham Suydam's Golden Pocketwatch *Abu al-Qasim's Bellows *Abu al-Qasim's Forceps *Abu Hurairah's Tombstone *Achilles' Arrow *Ada Lovelace's Dress *Adam Lanza's Gun (destroyed) *''A Dictionary of the English Language'' by Samuel Johnson *Adolf Frederick's Silver Cutlery Set *Adolf Hitler's Colored Pencils *Adolph Hitler's Microphone *Adolphe Chaillet's "Shelby" Bulbs *Aegicoros' Goblet *Aesop's Cloak *Aesop's Grapevine *Aesop's Pendant *Aesop's Rope *Aesop's Tablets *Afghan Bronze Vase *AFV Video Screen *Agatha Christie's Typewriter *Agatha Christie's Wedding Ring *Agent Aden Taylor's God-Tier Clock *Agent Aden Taylor's God Tier Outfit *Agent Brady Brown's Glasses *Agent Kipling's Stainless Steel Casio Watch *Aguara's Carob *Ahmahd Shah Durrani's Pesh-Kabz *Air from the Great Stink of 1858 *Air Raid Siren from Pearl Harbor *Airbrushes from Disney Studios *A.J. Hackett's Bungee Cord *Al Capone's Fedora *Al Capone's Machine Guns *Alan Seeger's Helmet *Alan Wake's Flashlight *Albert Butz's Glasses *Albert Einstein's Bridge Device *Albert Einstein's Chalk *Albert Einstein's Comb *Albert Stevens’ Paintbrush *Albrecht Dürer's Rhinoceros Horn *Album of 'The Masked Marauders' *Aldrich Ames' Chalk *Aleister Crowley's Hat and Sacrificial Knife *Aleister Crowley's Ruby Studded Universal Hexagram Necklace *Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat and Goggles *Alethiometer *Alex Mercer's Jacket *Alexander of Abonoteichus' Grimorie *Alexander Alekhine's Chess Set *Alexander Bain's Fax Machine *Alexander Fleming's Beaker *Alexander Graham Bell's Transistors *Alexander the Great's Bronze Breastplate *Alexander the Great's Polished Shield *Alexander the Great's Time-Turner *Alexander the Great's Xyston *Alexander of Greece's Pocket Watch *Alexander Hamilton's & Aaron Burr's Dueling Pistols *Alexander Hermann’s Gold Watch *Alexander von Humboldt's Fern *Alexander Wilson's Falconry Glove *Alexey Leonov's "Near the Moon" *Alexis Soyer's Cutting Board *Alexis St. Martin's Musket Powder *Alfred George Hinds's Prison Uniform *Alfred Hitchcock's Metal Pinwheel *Alfred Hitchcock's Shower Curtain *Alfred Hitchcock's Showerhead *Alfred Kinsey's Abacus *Alfred's Monarch Ice Skates *Alfred Nobel's Box Detonator *Alfred Nobel's Curtains *Alfred Packer's Gold *Alfred Snoxall's Lee-Enfield Rifle *Alfred N. Stevenson's Military Helmet *Alfred Stieglitz's Tripod *Alfred Watkin's Theodolite *Alfred Wegener's Parka *Al Herpin's Rocking Chair *Alice Bailey's Necklace *Alice's Crown *Alice Stebbins Wells’ Police Badge *Allan Pinkerton's Briefcase *Alliance Tenna-Scope TV Signal Booster *All Hallow's Eve Pumpkin *Almond Joy *Alphonse Cahagnet's Magnets *Alpine Brandy Rescue Cask *Aluminum Bluthner Piano *Alvin C. Graves' Tie *Alvin C. York's .45 Colt Automatic Pistol *Alvin C. York's Medal *Amanda Palmer's Ukulele *Amaterasu's Magatama Bead Necklace *Amazon Fish Tank *Amber Cigar Holder *The Amber Room *Amber Sphere *Amber Spyglass *Ambrose Bierce's Skull *Ambrose Burnside's Jacket *Amelia Earhart's Goggles *Amelia Earhart's Lockheed Vega 5B *Amerigo Vespucci's Armor Plate *Amityville House Windows *Anasazi Rope *Anaxagoras' Krater *Anaximander's Sundial *Andrea del Verrocchio's Workshop *André-Marie Ampère’s Notebook *André Martinet's Phonograph *Andrew Borden's Couch *Andrew Detmer's Gas Mask *Andrew Jackson's Keg of Ale *Andy Wharol's "Campbell's Soup Cans" *Andy Warhol's Concept Dress Mannequin *Andy Warhol's Hair Brush * Andy Warhol's "Marilyn Diptych" *Angelo Faticoni's Chair *Angelo Siciliano's Workout Trunks *Angkor Wat Statue of Vishnu *Angry Birdcage *Animatronic Presidents from the "Hall of Presidents" in Walt Disney World *Ann Corio's Bra *Ann Faraday's Jacket *Anna Bertha Ludwig's Wedding Ring *Anna de Coligny's Crown *Anna Pavlova's Swan-Feather Fan *Anne Bonny's Cutlass *Anne Frank's Diary and Ribbon Bookmark *Anne Sullivan's Pearl Necklace *Annette Funicello's Beach Ball *Annie Oakely's Bonnet *Ansel Adams' Camera *Antarctic Whaling Station Camp *Anthony Bishop's Manuscript *Antoine Lavosier's Candle *Antoine Lavosier's Microscope *Anton Aicher's Marionette Handle *Anton Chekov’s Pince-Nez *Antonietta Dell'Era's Ballet Slippers *Antonio Stradivari's Violin Strings *Anton Praetorius' Hynm Book *Anubis Canopic Jar *Anubis Shrine Pyramid *Aphrodite's Ankle Bracelet *Aphrodite's Girdle *Apollo 11 Moon Rock *Apollo 13 Command Module *Apollo 15 Geologic Hammer and Falcon Feather *Apophis Statuette *Apple of Discord *Apollo's Bow *Arceus' Plates *Archibald Spooner's Cloak *Archimedes's Bathtub *Arc Light from Iroquois Theater *Ares' Gauntlets *The Argo *Ariadne's Spindle *Aristotle's Lyre *Armand David's Glasses & Zucchetto *Arrhenius's Gloves *Arrow of Alan Gua *Arrow of Time *Arthur Aston's Wooden Leg *Arthur Claude Darby's Rope *Arthur Conan Doyle's Disintegration Machine *Arthur Conan Doyle's Pipe *Arthur Conan Doyle's Trenchcoat *Arthur Evans' Magnifying Glass *Arthur Wellesley's Boots *Arthur Wynn's Journal *Ashley "Ash" William's Double-Barrel "Boomstick" *Ashley Revell's Tuxedo *Assorted Herbs (Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme) *Athena Parthenos *Athena's Aegis *Athena’s Breastplate *Atlantean Crystal Pendant *ATLAS Android Test Subject *Atlas' Globe *Atticus Finch's Pocketwatch *Attila the Hun 's Battleaxe *Attila the Hun's Swaddling Blanket *Audio-Healing Tuning Fork *Auguste Escoffier’s Tasting Spoons *Auguste Rodin's Hammer and Chisel *Augustin-Jean Fresnel's Magnifying Glass *Automatic Vaccum *Autumn Leaves *Axe Ring *Azletar *Aztec Bloodstone B *Baba Gulabgir’s Flute *Babe Ruth's 714th Baseball *Babe Ruth's Baseball Bat *Babe Ruth's Baseball Glove *Babel Stones *Babushka's Scrub Brush *Babylonian Battery *BACCCU Horn *Back Dorm Boys' Basketball Jerseys *Bag of Holding Messenger Bag *Baiju Bawra's Oil Lamp *Bakelite Dress Clip *Balancing 2B Pencil *Balcony of Capulet's House *Balda's Bough of Mistletoe *Bao-Ding's Balls *Barbra's Trenchcoat *Barbwire from Auschwitz *Barnard Elliott Bee Jr.'s Civil War Uniform *Baron Samedi's Top Hat *Barrel from Niagra Falls *Barry Larkin's Olympic Torch *Barry Seal's Aviation Radio and Headset *Barry White's 1979 Stutz IV-Porte *Bartending Beer Taps *Baruch Spinoza’s Icosahedron *The Baseball that killed Ray Chapman *Bass Reeve's Marshal Badge *Ba Statuette *Bataan Death March Dogtags *Battle of Trenton Hessian Plate *Baychimo Steering Wheel *The "Bayeux Tapestry" *Baylor Dodgeball *'Beach Blanket Bingo' Bingo Stamper *The Bean Family's Chains *Beatrice Portinari's Shroud *Beatrix Potter's Scarf *Beatrix Potter's Tea Set *Beau Brummell's Cravat *Beauty and the Beast's Rose *Bedlam Cot *Beethoven's Ear Horn *Beethoven's Piano *Bela Lugosi's Cape *Bell and Howell's Spectroscope *Belle Boyd's Dress *Bell from Carmo Convent *Bell Gunness' Wheelbarrow *Bell X-1 "Glamorous Glennis" *Bender Family Hammer *Bender Family Knife *Benedict Arnold's Sword *Benedict Arnold's Wig *Benito Mussolini's Brass Knuckles *Benjamin Franklin's Glass Armonica *Benjamin Franklin's Key *Benjamin Franklin's Lightning Rod *Benjamin Franklin's Ring *Benjamin Hornigold's Tri-Corner Hat *Benkei's Weapons Pouch *Benny Goodman's Clarinet *Benvenuto Cellini's Salt Cellar and Silver Spoon *Berlin Wall Spray Paint *Bernard Bosanquet's Cricket Ball *Bertrand Russell's Teapot *Bessus' Crucifix *Betsy Ross' Sewing Needle *Betty White's Pearl Earrings *Beverly Hills Supper Club Cash Register *B. F. Skinner's Dippy Bird *Bill Anderson's Apron *Bill Clinton's Saxophone *Bill Cosby's Radio *Bill Hick's Contact Lense *Bill Murray's News Camera *Bill Todman's 'Penny Ante' Board *Bill Watterson's Transmogrifier Gun *Billy Bretherton's Bug Spray *Billy Club from the Standford Prison Experiment *Billy Joel's Harmonica *Billy Loomis's Cell Phone *Billy the Kid's Boots *Billy the Kid's Repeater *Billy the Puppet's Tricycle *Bing Crosby's Record Player *Binnacle from the USS Squalus *Bird's Postal Hat *Black Bart's Cannon *Black Bart's Sextant *Blackbeard's Sword *Black Canary's Fishnet Leggings *Black Hawk's Shackles *Black Oni Mask *Black Peter's Coal *Black Jake's Faro Game Table * Black Ribbon from the 2013 London Marathon *"Black Sabbath" Bat Skull *Blackthorn Shillelagh *Blade's Katana *Blaise Pascal's Calculator *Blendtec Blender *The Blond's '56 White T-bird *Bloody "Bee" Playing Cards *Blue Orb *Blues Brothers' Hats *Blueprint for the Leaning Tower of Pisa *Blueprint for the Taj Mahal *Blue Suede Shoes *Boa Vista Plantation Token *Bobbie the Wonder Dog's Tags *Bobby Blackburn's Crocodile Teeth Dentures *Bobby Jones' Golf Clubs *Bob Falfa's Black '55 Chevy *Bob Fosse's Bowler Hat *Bob Johnstone's Microphone *Bob Ross' Palette *Bobby Fischer's Bag of Marbles *Bobby Jones' Golf Clubs *Bodhidharma's Slippers *Bola Spider Bolas *Boombox from Say Anything *Bonnie & Clyde's Camera *Bonnie & Clyde's Pieces of Clothing *Boots from the Grande Armée *Borgia Family Cup *Boris Karloff's Frankenstein Costume *Boston Pope Night Carts *Bottomless Canteen *Bottomless Cookie Jar *Boudica's Helmet *Bow of Eros *Bow of Leif Ericson's Ship *Box of Chocolates *Box of Crayons *Box of Matches *Box of Tamaya Fireworks from the 1843 Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival *Brad Anderson's Dog Collar *Bram Stoker's Crucifix *Briar Pipe Collection *Briar Rose's Spindle Fuse *Brick from the Berlin Wall *Bricks from the Collyer Brothers Home *Brick from the Great Wall of China *Brick from the K Foundation *Brigadier General Laverlong's Elephant Walking Stick *British WWI Soldier's Helmet from the Battle of the Somme River *Brodie Smith's Frisbee *Bronze Baby Shoes *Bruce Lee's Punching Bag *Bruce Nolan's Hairnet *Brumberger Industrial Slide Projector *Brutus' Dagger *Buckminster Fuller’s Geodesic Dome Model *Buddy Holly's Sunglasses *Buddha's Alm Bowl *Buddha's Bodhi Tree Leaves *Buddha's Khakkhara *Buddhist Prayer Beads *Buddy Rich's Drums *Buffalo Bill's Mail Bag *Bullfighter Estoque *Bull Summoning China Cabinet *Bunny Man's Axe *Burt Munro’s Indian Scout *Burt Shavitz' Bee Smoker *Buster Crash Test Dummy *Bust of Diocletian *Butch Cassidy's Pistol *Butch Cassidy's Revolver *Butter Churn from Lancaster County C *Cable from the Warsaw Radio Mast *Cain's Stone *Cake Fork *Cake Tester *Calaveras Skull *Calico Jack's Belt *Calico Jack's Flintlock Pistol *Caligula's Battle Armor *Caligula's Sandles *Calvin Coolidge's Kerosene Lamp *Calypso's Conch *Camera from the Ed Sullivan Show *Camera Obscura *Candy Corn *Can of Red Herrings *Captain Hendrick Goosen's Trawling Net *Captain Joseph White’s Mattress *Cardinal Richelieu's Table Knife *Caretaker's Ribbon *Carey Loftin's Gloves *Car Headlights *Caribou Pelt *Carl Barks' Animation Cels *Carl Gustav Hempel's Apple *Carl Gustav Jung's Cuckoo Clock *Carl Jung’s Sofa Cushion *Carlo Collodi's Bracelet *Carolus Linnaeus' Herbarium *Carlos Arredondo's Hat *Carlos Hathcock's Feather *Carl Sagan's Jacket *Carnation Flower *Captain Edward John Smith's Hat *Carry Nation’s Hatchet *Carrie White's Prom Dress *Carry Nation’s Hatchet *Case of Voodoo Dolls *Casey Jones' Pocketwatch *Cask of Amontillado *Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson's '58 Ford Thunderbird *Cassie Chadwick's Pearl Necklace *Castle Crasher Knight's Weapons *Catherine de' Medici's Corset *Catherine O' Leary's Cow Bell *Catherine the Great's Scarf *Catherine the Great's Washing Board *Cave of the Piasa Bird *Cave Rock *Cecil B. DeMille's Riding Crop *Cecília Meireles' Rose Pen *Celtic Red Deer Hide *Ceramic Black Buffalo *Ceramic Figurine Collection *Cesar Chavez's Hoe *Cesar Chavez's Trellis *Cesira Ferrani 's Pearl Necklace *Chalice of Dionysus *Champollion's Ideographic Dictionary *Chandelier from the Montansier Opera House *Charlemagne's Crown *Charlemagne's Stirrup *Charles II of Navarre’s Bandages *Charles II's Croquet Balls *Charles II's Executioner Axe *Charles VI of France's Torch *Charles Addams' Harpsichord *Charles Babbage's Gears *Charles Babbage Difference Engine *Charles Baudelaire's Second Volume of Les Fleurs du mal *Charles B. Franklin’s Camshaft *Charles Blondin's Tightrope *Charles Blondin's Unitard *Charles Bowle's Flour Sack *Charles Cullen's Scrubs *Charles Darwin’s Magnifying Glass *Charles Davenport's Syringe *Charles Dicken's Badminton Racket *Charles Dodgson's Rosary *Charles Goodyear's Synthetic Rubber *Charles Hanson's Rocking Horse *Charles Kingsford Smith's Airplane's Undercarriage Leg and Wheel *Charles Lindbergh's Spirit of St. Louis *Charles Lyell's Tool Belt *Charles Manson's Metal Guitar Pick *Charles Manson's VW *Charles Martel's Stirrup *Charles M. Shulz's Airbrush *Charles M. Schulz's Pumpkin *Charles Ponzi's Money Clip *Charles Richter and Beno Gutenberg's Paper Roll and Pen *Charles Richter's Fountain Pen and Cap *Charles the Bold's Livery Collar *Charley Parkhurst's Whip *Charlie Chaplin's Bowler Hat *Charlie Chaplin's Cane *Charlotte Corday's Hairbrush *Charlotte Perkins Gilman's Wallpaper *C.H. Bennet's Ball of Twine *Che Guevara's Beret *Cheng and Eng Bunker's Wedding Rings *Cherry Hill Murder Artifacts *Chesty Puller's Bullet Shells *Chicago Wheel *Chief Tecumseh's Robes *Chimariko Tribe Shaman Drum *Chi Medallion *Chinese Chopsticks *Chinese New Year Red Envelope *Chinese Orchid *The Chinese Sandlewood *Chris Hadfield's Acoustic Guitar *Christchurch City Cathedral Spire *Christiaan Barnard's Scalpel *Christiaan Huygens’ Prism *Christine Skubish's Toy Blocks *Christopher Columbus' Brooch *Christopher Milne's Sketchbook *Christopher Reeve's Superman Cape *Christmas Cracker *Christmas Lights from the Rockefeller Tree *Christmas Pyramid *Christmas Truce Submarine Ornament *Christian Doppler's Tie *Chowchilla Kidnapping School Bus *Chuck Jones's Glasses *Chunk of the Chelyabinsk Meteor *Chucky Doll *Chung Ling Foo’s Bowl *Chung Ling Soo's Plate *Church of St.Pancras' Altar Cross *Cinderella's Carriage *Cinderella's Glass Knife *Cine-Kodak 8 Model 25 Camera *Civil War Snare Drums *Clap-board from Thriller *Clara Barton's Gloves *Clarence Birdseye's Food Freezer *Clarence Birdseye's Heat Pump *Clarinet *Clarisse La Rue's Electric Spear *Clark Gable's Grooming Kit *Claude Alexander Conlin’s Crystal Ball *Claus von Stauffenberg's Suitcase *Clay Models From "Corpse Bride" *Clement Moore's Pen *Cleopatra's Asp Skin *Cleopatra's Perfume Jar *Cleopatra's Pet Asp *Cleve Hall's Airbrush *Clever Han’s Horseshoes *Clint Malarchuk's Blood-Stained Jersey *Clipped Wings of Pegasus *Clock Face and Hands from the Original Big Ben *Closet Door *Clyde Barrow's B.A.R. Machine Gun *Coconut Husks *Coco Chanel's Handbag *Code of Hammurabi Tablet *Cold War Air Raid Siren *Cole MacGrath's Courier Jacket *Colonel Sanders' Suit *Color Wheel *Collection of Jimmy MacDonald's Sound Effect Device *The Colt used by Clement Vallandigham *''Columbia'' Space Shuttle *The Comfy Chair *Complete Encyclopedia Brittanica, Circa 1966 *Confucius' Flip-Flops *Confucius' Paper Lantern *Connor Kenway's Tomahawk *Constantine the Great's Crucifix *"Cookie Thieves Beware" Cookie Jar *Cookware from the Iron Chef Set *Copper Bowls of Life and Death *Copper Roof Panel from the Plaza Hotel *Coraline Jones' Doll *The Cordwaining Shoebox *Cornelis Drebbel’s Micro-telescope *Cornelis Drebbel's Oar *Corner of Moses Stone Tablet *Corrupted Zalgo Computers *Corsican Vest *Corvo Attano's Gas Mask *Cotton Club Matchbox *Count of St. Germain's Ring *Courrieres Mine Miners Lantern *Covered Wagon *Craig Jackson's Watch *Crazy Horse's Tomahawk *Crown Devon Honey Pot Preserves Jar *Crown of Minos *Crown Prince Sado's Sandals *Crowns of Peter and Ines *Crystal Skull *Crystalline Diamond Necklace *C.S.A.: Confederate States of America Film Poster *C.S. Lewis' Dining Chair *C.S. Lewis' Tie *C. S. Lewis' Wardrobe *C. S. Lewis' Writing Pen *The Cudgel in the Sack *Cupid's Arrows *Currier & Ives Advent Calander *Cybermen Outfits *Cynthia Doll *Cyrill Demian's Accordion *Cyrus Teed's Orrery *Cy Young's Baseball D *Daft Punk Costumes *Daikoku's Mallet *Daimler Reitwagen *Dale Earnhardt, Sr.'s Race Car *Dalek Costumes *Daniel Defoe's Ship *Daniel Home's Turntable *Daniel Keyes' Pen *Daniel Patrick Carroll's Sequin Dress *Daniel Shay's Shovel *Danish Witch Doll *Dan Maloney's Hockey Stick *Dana Scully's F.B.I Badge *Dana Scully's Glasses *Dan Rowan and Dick Martin's Suits *Dante Alighieri's Death Mask *Dario Gabbai's Shirt *Dark Stone *David's Slingshot *David Alexander Johnston's Boots *David Amoss' Bullwhip *David Berkowitz' Dog Collar *David Brewster's Prism *David Bruce's Tie *David Copperfield's Curtains *David "Davy" Crockett's Musket *David Edward Hughes' Harp *David Hahn's Nuclear Reactor *David Livingstone's Diary *Davy Crockett's Raccoon Skin Cap *Davy Jones' Locker *The Dayton Project *D. B. Cooper’s Parachute *D. B. Cooper's Ripcord *Dead Sea Scrolls *Death Instrument *Debbie Reynold's Umbrella *Debbie Stone's Name Tag *Debris from Crush, Texas *Debris from the Amoco Cadiz Oil Spill *Deck of Cards *Decorated Clay Vase *Ded Morez's Staff *De Historia piscium *Demeter's Bouquet *Dental Floss *Dentist's Chair *Desiderius Erasmus’ Bookmark *The Devil's Golden Fiddle *Devil Mask *Diagnostic Whistle *Dialga's Diamond *Diego de Landa's Golden Cross *Dimentional Conversion Camera *Dinner Table & Chairs from Dinner For One *Diogenes of Sinope's Barrel *Diogenes of Sinope's Lantern *Dipper Pines' Hat *Disintegrating Peppermill *Dmitri Mendeleev's Display of the Periodic Table *Dmitry Pozharsky's Helmet *Doc Brown's Stop Watch *Doc Holiday's Playing Cards *Dog Whistle *Domenico Fontana's Rope *Dominic Cobb's Top *Dominick Labino's Glassblowing Tube (Wiki page) *Donald O'Connor's Umbrella *Donald Ewen Cameron's Tape Recorder *Don Quixote's Lance *Don Yenko's Tool Chest *Donna Summer's Silk Blouse *Door Knob *Doorknob from the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory *Door Knocker From 54 Berners Street, London *Dorothy Arnold's Bonnet *Dorthea Lange's Camera *Dorothy's Silver Shoes *Dough of Kolobok *Douglas Haig's Uniform *Draco's Cloak *Dragon Army Battle Suit *Dramatic Look Gopher Camera *Dream Present *Driftwood from Noah's Ark *Driftwood from the RMS Titanic *Dr. John Crawley's Painting *Dr. Heimlich's Neck Brace *Dr. Valorous Coolidge's Whiskey Shotglass *Duane Jones' Lighter *Duarte Barbosa's Pocket Watch *Dude Perfect's Basketball *Duncan MacDougall’s Scale *The Dueling Fiddles *Dun Scotus' Coffin Handle *Durham Boat *Dutch Army Punishment Whip *DuVall Windshield *Dwight D. Eisenhower's Binoculars E *Eadweard Muybridge's Zoopraxiscope *Ear of Dionysius *Earl J. Hickey's List *Earl W. Bascom's Horseshoe *Easter Island Conch Shell *Easton-Bell Aluminum Baseball Bat *Eau De Via Faucet *Ebenezer Thorndike's Lobster Trap *Eddie Morra's Jacket *Edgar Allan Poe's Bust of Athena *Edgar Allan Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook *Edgar Bergen's Stool *Ed Gein's Shovel *Ed Hardy's Shoelaces *Edmond Halley's Telescope *Edmund Hillary's Climbing Gloves *Edmund Mcllhenny's Hot Sauce *Edna St. Vincent Millay's Candle *Edsel Ford Fong's Apron *Eduard Khil's Suit *Edvard Munch's Original Painting of "The Scream" *Edward I of England's Coal *Edward Adamson's Colored Pencils *Edward Bernay's Cigar *Edward John Dent's Chronometer *Edward Lowe's Prayer Censer *Edward Mordake's Second Face *Edward Mueller's Counterfeit Dollar Bill *Edward O. Thorp & Claude Shannon's Pocket Computer *Edward Oxford's Bullets *Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Reactor *Edward Teach's Shackles *Edwin Armstrong's Radio Parts *Edwin F. Glenn's Water Funnel *Ed Wood's Director Chair *Ed Wood's "Glenda" Dress *Eepybird's Sticky Notes *Eero Saarinen's Model of the Gateway Arch *Eggnog from the Eggnog Riots *Egg of Columbus *Egon Ronay's Crab Cracker *Egyptian Sex Manuals *Egyptian Sphinx Slab *Eiffel Tower Parrot Cage *E. J. Pennington’s Motor *The Elephant of the Bastille *Elias Garcia Martinez's Paint Brush Set *Elijah's Cup *Eli's Bible *Eli Whitney's Vest *Eliphas Levi's Pentagram *Elizabeth I's Toilet *Elizabeth Barton's Leather Belt *Elizabeth Bathory's Bathtub *Elizabeth Bathory's Brooch *Elizabeth Bathory's Bucket Handle *Elizabeth Bathory's Crown *Elizabeth Bathory's Handheld Mirror *Elizabeth Bathory's Necklace *Elizabeth Montgomery's Hair Curlers *Elizabeth Short's Dahlia *Elliot Hanfler's Toy Car *Elliot Ness' Handcuffs *Elliot Ness's Tie Clip and Cufflinks *Elsie Wright’s Camera *Elvis Presley's Black Belt *Elvis Presley's Hip-Bone *Elvis Presley's Lost Guitar *Elvis Presley's Originals Music Sheets *Emanuel Swedenborg's Scissor Glasses *Emerald Bow and Arrows *Emil Krebs’ Pince-Nez *Emily Dickinson's Basket *Emma Smith's Gown *Emerald City Glasses *Emilio Carranza's Telegram *Emperor Sutoku's Sutras *Empire State Building Masonry *Endless Bag of Catnip *Endless Paint Can *Enrico Fermi's Leather Shoes *Epicurus' Letters *Epicurus' Molecular Models *Eric Mardsen's Record *Erichthonius of Athens' Scrap of Wool *Eric McMillan's Original Ball Pit *Ergot Bread from Salem *Ernest Hemmingway's Stuffed Marlin *Ernest Hemingway's Typewriter *Ernest Lehmann's Captain Hat *Ernest Shackleton's Can of Sardines *Erno Rubik's Box *Erwin Rommel's Trenchcoat *Erwin Schrödinger’s Cat Collar *Erysichthon of Thessaly’s Axe *Eskimo Spears *Essex Fishing Trawler *E. T. A. Hoffman's Nutcracker *Æthelred the Unready's Crown *Etta James' Microphone *Eustache Dauger's Iron Mask *Evangelista Torricelli's Locket *Evel Knievel's Bike Helmet *Evel Knievel’s Motorcycle Handbrake *Evelyn Nesbitt's Rings *Evry Schatzman's Telescope *Excalibur *Extract of Male Angler Fish *Ezekiel Zick's Inhaler *Ezio Auditore's Hidden Blade/Gun *Ezra Meeker's Oregon Trail Beer F *Fall of Saigon Metal Staircase *Fangs of Julunggul *F.A.O. Schwarz's Toy Box *Faraday's Magnets *'Fear Factor' Camera *Fei Lian's Bag *Feline Scratching Post *Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe *Ferdinand Magellan's Pin *Ferdinand Magellan's Sextant *Ferdinando de' Medici's Piano *Ferdinand Verbiest's Prototype Automobile *FERMIAC *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Tractor *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Ferrari Clutch *Fidel Castro's Cigar Box *Fiji Mermaid *Fine China Set *Finger Cymbals *Finn McCool's Shillelagh *Fiorello La Guardia's Sledgehammer *Fire Alarm *Fire Extinguisher from the Great Fire of Smyrna *Fire Hose *Fire Treasure *Firewood from the Execution of Jacques De Molay *First Box of Wheat’s *First Hand-held Tape Recorder *First Steiff Bear *First Wheel *Fish's Aviator Hat *Flamingo Tin *Flare Gun from the RMS Lusitania *Flash's Boots *Flat Top Little General Store Gas Sign *Flidais' Staff *Flight 180's Rudder *Florence Nightingale's Lamp *Flower Vase *Folsom Prison Ball and Chain *Football Bomb *Fork from the Donner Party *Fork Handles *Fox Mulder's F.B.I Badge *Fox Mulder's 'I Want To Believe' Poster *Fox Sister's Seance Table *Fran Dresher's Lipstick *Francis Bacon's Pipe *Francis Church’ Original Editorial *Francis Drake's Drum *Francis Scott Key's Musket *Francis Tresham's Letter *Francesco Borgia's Dagger *Francisco I. Madero's Sombrero *Francesco Maria Guazzo's Hands of Glory *Francisco Pizarro's Compass *François l'Olonnais Gemstone Ring *Francois Villon's Inkwell *Frankish Franscesca Throwing Axe *Frank Abagnale Jr.'s Checkbook *Frank Buck's Camera *Frank Conibear's Conibear Trap *Frankie Avalon's Suntan Lotion *Frank Lloyd Wright's Blueprints of "Fallingwater" *Frank Lloyd Wright's Pick-Up Sticks *Frank Morris' Spoon *Frank West's Camera *Frans Masereel's Burin *Franz Kafka's Bed Springs *Franz Mesmer's Magnets *Franz Reichelt’s Parachute *Franz Stigler's Rosary *Fred G. Johnson's Circus Banners *Fred Roger’s Slippers *Freddie Mercury's Moustache and Striped Tights *Fredric Wertham's Comic Book Rack *Frederick Law Olmsted's Map of Central Park *Freezing Snowglobe *French Unicorn and Griffin Tapestry *Frey's Sword *Frida Kahlo's Thorn Necklace *Friedrich Nietzsche's Moustache Clippings *''Friends'' Sofa *Frigg's Spinning Wheel *Fritz Haber's Gas Mask *Frostie's Pipe *The Funniest Joke In The World G *Gaius Appuleius Diocles' Chariot *Galen of Pergamon's Scalpel *Galileo Galilei's Astrolabe *Ganesha's Broken Tusk *Ganges River Water *Gan Ning's Bells *Garðar Svavarsson's Ship *Gary Brolsma's Glasses *Gary Busey's Motorcycle Helmet *Gary Coleman's SAG Card *Gaspard de Coligny's Gauntlet *Gaspar Melchor de Jovellanos' Desk *Gas Station Sign from the 1973 Oil Crisis *Gavrilo Princip's FN-Model 1910 Pistol *Gear Shift Knob *Geber's Battery *Geber's Glassblower *Gene Kelly's Umbrella *General Electric Can Opener *General Hume's Six Guns *General Tso's Pet Chicken's Bones *Gene Roddenberry's Glasses *Genghis Khan's Helmet *Ghengis Khan's Mace *Genghis Khan's Saddlebag *Geoffrey Chaucer’s Chessboard *Geoffrey Chaucer's First Poems *Georg Joachim Rheticus' Compass and other effects *George Armstrong Custer's Bugle *George Bellows’ Fight Ticket *George Carlin's Microphone *George Cayley's Coat *George Fan's Sketchbook *George Frederic Handel's Baton *George Joyce's Uniform *George Maledon's Gavel *George Patton's Grenade *George Patton's Steel Military Helmet *George Plantagent's Corkscrew *George Reeves' Eyeglasses *George Romero's Camera *George Romero's Directors Chair *George Romero's Flashlight *George Vanderbilt's Keys to the Biltmore Estate *George Washington's Bleeder *George Washington's Colichemarde *George Washington's Teeth *George Went Hensley's Bible *Georges Mochet's Pedal Car *Georges Pierre Seurat's Bathers at Asnieres *Georgia O'Keeffe's Watering Can *Georg Wilhelm Richmann's Metal Tongs *Gerardus Mercator’s Globe *Gerolamo Cardano's Dice *Geronimo's Skull *GFS Cooking Spray *Ghostbuster Proton Pack *Ghosts of Christmas History's Robes *Ghyslain Raza's Golf Ball Retriever *Giacomo Casanova's Hair Tie *Gilles de Montmorency-Laval's Closet Key *Ginnie Wade's Bread Dough *Giotto di Bondone's Lantern *Giovanni Boccaccio’s Laurel Wreath *Giovanni De Ventura's Beak Mask *Giovanni Malatesta's Gloves *Giratina's Platinum *Girolamo Savonarola's Crucifix *Giuseppe Caspar Mezzofanti’s Zucchetto *Glass Coca-Cola Bottle *Glass Eye *Glass Jar from the Donner Party *Glass Plate *Glue from Victor Clairmont's *Goblet of Severan *Godfrid's Ladle *Goetz Open Feather 0-10 Telephone Token *Gold Bond Bottle Caps *Golden Cap *Golden Egg *Golden Fleece *Golden Miniature Dragon Statue *Golden Nugget Ashtray *The Golden Rope *Golden Scale *Gold Spike from the Trans-Continental Railroad *Golem Quartet Statues *The Gordian Knot *Gordon Gekko's Cellphone *Gordon Ramsay's Chef Knives *Gottfried Mind’s Copper Plate *Gotz von Berlichingen's Prosthetic Arm *The Governor's Knife *The Grapes of Wrath *The Great Omani's Handcuffs *The Green Thumb *Gregor-Bavari Perfume Bottle *Gregor Mendel's Glasses *Gregor Mendel's Magnifying Glass *Greta Garbo's Make-Up Kit *The Griffin Memorial Medallion *Grigori Rasputin's Prayer Rope *Groucho Marx's Honorary Oscar *Guardian Scarecrow *Guglielmo Marconi's Electronic Oscillator *Guglielmo Marconi's Ring *Guillaume Duchenne's Electrodes *Guillermo del Toro’s Notebook *Gutzon Borglum's Busts of Presidential Figures *Guru Gobind Singh's Kirpan *Guru Gobind Singh's Kangha *Guru Gobind Singh's Kara *Guru Gobind Singh's Kachhera *Guru Gobind Singh's Preserved Kesh *Guy de La Brosse's Garden *Guy Fawkes' Fireworks *Guy Fawkes' Gun Powder & Gun *György Dózsa's Crown *György Dózsa's Pitchfork *Gypsy Rose Lee's Veils H *Hachiko's Collar *Hakim Abu'l-Fath Gilani's Hookah *HAL 9000 *Halloween Apple *Halloween Candy Container *Halo Activation Indexes *Hamburger Hill Hand Grenade *Hammer of Sucellus *Hammurabi's Ring *The "Hand of Faith" *Hand of Midas *Hank Aaron's Batting Equipment *Hannah Cullwick's Collar *Hannibal Bacra of Carthage's Elephant Tusk *Hannibal Barca of Carthage's Whip *Hannie Scaft's Bullet Charm *Hans Christian Ørested's Compass *Hans von Bulow's Piano Wire *Hansje Brinker’s 'index finger' *Harland David Sander's Recipe Journal *Harley Quinn's Mallet *Harold Shipman's Bonesaw *Harriet Tubman's Thimble *Harris Farmer's Hoe *Harry Belafonte's Spotlight *Harry Blackstone Sr.'s Lightbulb *Harry Houdini's Boxing Glove *Harry Houdini's Water Torture Chamber *Harry Houdini's Pocketwatch *Harry Houdini's Top Hat *Harry Houndini's Wallet *Harry Hurt’s Helmet *Harry S Truman's Newspaper *Harry Wheatcroft's Rose *Harry Winston's Loupe *Harvey Fletcher's Hearing Aid *Harry Kellar's Lamp *Hassan-i-Sabbath's Qama Dagger *Hassan-i Sabbah's Turban *Hatfield and McCoy Family Rifles *Hat from The Harlem Shake *Hatshepsut's Golden Beehive *Haunted Accordion *The Haunting of Hill House *Hayreddin Barbarossa's Cannons *H.C. Andersen's Bedroom Wall Painting *Headphones *The Heart of Frankenstein's Monster *Heart of the Ocean *Hedy Lamarr's Dress *Heimdall's Trumpet *Heinrich Hertz's Battery *Heinrich Himmler's Wristwatch *Heinrick Muller's Golden Party Badge *The Heirloom Seal of the Realm *Helen Keller's Doll *Helen Keller's Pencil *Helen Keller’s Rocking Chair *Helen of Troy's Cuff Bracelet *Hendrick Lucifer's Matchbook *Henri Becquerel's Maltese Cross *Henrietta Robinson's Shawl *Henry Brown's Wooden Crate *Henry Cotton's Tooth Clamp *Henry Dreyfuss' Princess Telephone *Herny Every's Paraso *Henry Ford's Model T *Henry Heimlich's Tie *Henry J. Heinz's Bottle *Henry Meigg's Warrant Book *Henry Morgan's Sword *Henry Morton Stanley's Map *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's Cross *Henry Work's Grandfather Clock *Henry VIII's Belt *Henry VIII's Wedding Ring *Hephaestus' Vase *Hera's Peacock Feather Fan *Heraclitus' Knucklebones *Herbert Morrison's Microphone *Herman Melville's Harpoon *Hermann Ebbinghaus' Pencil *Hermann Rorschach's 10 Cards *Hermann von Helmholtz's Research Papers *Hermann von Teschenberg's Veil *Hermes' Winged Shoe *Herbie the Love Bug *Herculaneum Lantern *Hernan Cortez's Espada Ropera *Hernan Cortez's Golden Plate *Hernan Cortez’s Golden Signet Ring *Hernan Cortez's Helmet *Hernando de Soto's Dry Compass *Herod the Great's Sword *Herophilos' Knife *Hero's Aeolipile *Herschell Gordon Lewis' Jar of Fake Blood *Hestia's Cauldron *H.G. Wells' Opera Glasses *H.H. Holmes' Cough Syrup *High Striker *Hippocrates' Fibula *Hippocrates' Leech Jar *Hippolyta's Girdle *Hippolyte Bernheim’s Cravat *Hitoshi Christopher Nikaidoh's Elevator Suspension Wires *HMS Dreadnought Hoax Costumes *Hole-in-one Golf Club *Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch *Holy Lance *Homer's Scrolls *Homestuck Artifacts *Homunculus *Honami Koetsu's Ceramic Bowl *'Honey Do You Love Me?' Pin *Honjo Masamune *Honoré Daumier's Canvas *The Hope Diamond *Horace Wells’ Top Hat *Horn of Plenty *Horse Cigarette Case *Horus' Boat *The Hot Potato *Hot Wheels Toy Car *Hotel Key *House of Commons Masonry *Howard Carter's Coffee Pot *Howard Carter's Shovel *Howard Hughes' Coasters *H.P. Lovecraft's Silver Key *Huangbo Xiyun's Hanfu *Hubert Wolfe+585 Sr's Letterpress *Hugo Weigold's Net *Humphrey Bogart's Cigarettes *Hunter Doherty Adam's Jack-in-the-Box *Hypatia's Chariot I *"I Ain't Got Time For That" Woman's Earrings *Ian Curtis's Vox Phantom Special VI Guitar *Ian Fleming's Pistol *Ib Amulet *Ibn al-Baytar's Pendent *Icarus' Chains *Ice Age Fossil *Ice Flower *Ice Treasure *Idina Mendzel's Broomstick *ID Sniper Rifle *Ignaty Gryniewietsky's Tattoo Box *Igor Sikorsky's Helicopter *Inari's Jewel *Indiana Jones's Whip *Indian Larry’s Toolbox *Infirmary Pin *Inquisition Torture Saw *Inscription on the Main Entrance of The Globe Theater *Inuit Water Pouch *Invincibility Raincoat *iPod *Irish Washing Rag *Iron Bars from the UpStairs Lounge *Iron Maiden from Nuremberg *Iron Trivet *Irrational Abacus *Isaac Asimov's Glasses *Issac Newton's Apple *Issac Newton's Cravat *Issac Parker's Noose *Isadora Duncan's Scarf *Isambard Kingdom Brunel's Cigar Box *Ishikawa Goemon's Kunais *Ishinosuke Uwano’s Passport *Issac Watts' Bible *Issue Fifteen of Amazing Fantasy *Issue One of Action Comics *Issue One of The Fantastic Four *Issue One of The X-men *Issue Twenty-Seven of Detective Comics *Italian Laughter Bell *Itch-Inducing Toaster *Its Floating Balloons *Ivan Pavlov's Bell *Ivan the Terrible's Gold Rosary *Ixtab's Noose *Izanagi’s Comb *Izzy Einstein and Moe Smith's Police Badges J *Jack Daniel's Original Whisky Bottle *Jack Dawkins' Red Suitcase *Jack Duncan's Spur *Jack Frost's Staff *Jack Kerouac's Typewriter *Jack Ketch's Axe *Jack London's Dog Collar *Jack Ryan's Wrench *Jack Sheppard's Hammer *Jack Sparrow's Compass *Jack Torrance's Croquet Mallet *Jack the Ripper's Lantern *Jackie Robinson's Baseball *Jackson Pollock's Cigarettes *Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm's Kinder- und Hausmarchen *Jacob "Jack" Kevorkian's Otoscope *Jacob Kurtzberg's Belt *Jacques Cousteau's Goggles *Jacques Cousteau's Diving Suit *Jade Butterfly *Jade Orb *Jalal-ud-Din Muhammad Akbar's Smoke Pipe *Jamaica Ginger Bottle *Jamal White's Hosting Chair *James Abbot McNeill Whistler's Whistler's Mother *James Allen's Memoir *James Bartley's Britches *James Bett's Cupboard Handle *James Braid's Chair *James Clerk Maxwell's Camera Lens *James Cook's Scarf *James Dean's 1955 Prosche 550 Spyder, aka "Little Bastard" *James Dean's UCLA Varsity Jacket *James Dinsmoor's Dinner Bell *James Earl Ray's Rifle *James Fenimore Cooper's Arrow Heads *James Henry Atkinson's Mouse Trap *James Hoban's Drawing Utensils *James Hutton's Overcoat *James M. Barrie's Grandfather Clock *James M. Barrie's Suitcase *James Smithson's Money *James Warren and Willoughby Monzani's Piece of Wood *James Watt's Steam Condenser *Jane Austen's Gloves *Jane Pierce's Veil *Janine Charrat's Ballet Slippers *Janis Joplin's Backstage Pass from Woodstock *Janus Coin *Jan van Speyk's Flag of the Netherlands *The Japanese Nightingale *Japanese Oni-mask *Jappa Needles *Jar of Molasses from The Boston Molasses Disaster *Jar of Sand *Jar of Semper Augustus Bulbs *Jar of Shiva *Jar of Sugar Plums *Jason Voorhese's Machete *Jay Maynard's Tron Suit *Jean Chastel's Silver Gun *Jean Fleury's Aztec Gold Coins *Jean-Frédéric Peugeot's Pepper Mill *Jean-Paul Marat's Bathtub *Jean-Pierre Christin's Thermometer *J. Edgar Hoover's Tie *Jefferson Davis' Boots *Jefferson Randolph Smith's Soap Bar *Jeffery Dahmer's Handkerchief *Jeffery Dahmer's Refrigerator *Jemmy Hirst's Carriage Wheel *Jerome Monroe Smucker's Canning Jars *Jesse James' Saddle *Jesse James's Pistol *Jerry Garcia's Blackbulb *Jerry Siegal's Sketchbook *Jesse Owen's Running Shoes *Jester's Mask *Jesus Christ's 3 Crucifixion Nails *Jesus Christ's Crown of Thorns *Jet Glass Cicada Button *Jim Davis' Pet Carrier *Jimi Hendrix's Bandana *Jimi Hendrix's Bong *Jimi Hendrix's Guitars *Jimmie Rodger's Railbrake *Jimmy Durante's Cigar *Jimmy Gibb Jr's Stock Car *Jimmy Hoffa's Comb *Jim Jones’s Medical Needle *Jin Dynasty Chainwhip *Jingle Harness *J.M. Barrie’s Swiss Trychels *J. McCullough's Golf Ball *J.M.W. Turner's Rain, Steam and Speed-The Great Western Railway *Joan of Arc's Chain Mail *Joe Girard’s Keys *Joel Brand's Playing Cards *Johann Maelzel's Metronome *Johann Rall's Poker Cards *Johann Tetzel's Indulgence *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's Prism *Johannes Diderik van der Waals's Gloves *Johannes Gutenburg's Memory Paper *Johannes Gutenburg's Printing Press *Johannes Kepler's Telescope Lense *John A. Macready's Ray-Bans *John Anthony Walker's Minox *John A. Roebling's Steel Cable *John Axon's Footplate *John Bardeen's Radio *John Brown's Body *John Brown's Machete *John Cabot's Map *John Carl Wilcke's Rug *John C. Koss SP3 Stereophones *John Dalton's Weather Vane *John Dee's Golden Talisman *John Dee's Obsidian Crystal Ball *John Dee's Seal of God *John DeLorean's Drawing Table *John Dillinger's Pistol *John D. Rockefeller's Bible *John Dwight’s Hammer *John F. Kennedy's Coconut *John F. Kennedy's Presidential Limousine *John F. Kennedy's Tie Clip *John Flammang Schrank's Bullet *John Flaxman's Casting Molds *John Gillespie Magee, Jr.'s Pen *John Hancock's Quill *John Hendrix's Bible *John Henry's Sledge Hammer *John H. Kellogg's Bowl *John H. Kellogg's Corn Flakes *John Holland, 2nd Duke of Exeter's Torture Rack *John Holmes Pump *John Hunter's Stitching Wire *John Hunt's Knife *John Kay's Needle *John Keat's Grecian Urn *John, King of England's Throne *John Langdon Down's Hat *John L. Sullivan's Boots *John Lennon's Glasses *John "Liver-Eating" Johnson's Axe *John Logie Baird's Scanning Disk *John Macpherson's Ladle *John Malcom's Skin *John McEnroe's Tennis Racket *John Milner's Yellow '32 Ford Deuce Coupe *John Moore-Brabazon’s Waste Basket *Johnny Depp's Scissor Gloves *Johnny Smith's Steering Wheel *John Paul Jones's Sword *John Pemberton's Tasting Spoon *John Philip Sousa's Sousaphone *John Rambo's Composite Bow *John Shore's Tuning Fork *John Simon Ritchie's Padlock Necklace *John Stump's Sheet Music of'' Faerie's Air and Death Waltz'' *John Sutter's Pickaxe *John von Neumann's Abacus *John Walker's Walking Stick *John Wayne Gacy's Clown Painting *John Wayne Gacy's Rubber Nose *John Wesley Powell's Canoe *John Wesley Powell’s Canteen *John Wilkes Booth's Boot *John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster *John William Polidori's Bookcase *Johnny Appleseed's Tin Pot *Johnny Weismuller's Loincloth *Joker's BANG! Revolver *Jon Stewart's Tie *Jorge Luis Borges' Scrapbook *Jose Delgado's Transmitter *Josef Mengele's Medical Equipment *Josef Mengele's Scalpel *Joseph Ducreux's Cane *Joseph Dunninger's Pocket Watch *Joseph Dunningers’s Props *Joseph Force Crater's Gavel *Joseph Fourier's Pocket Knife *Joseph Goebbel's Radio *Joseph Kittinger's Parachute *Joseph McCarthy's List of Communists *Joseph-Michel Montgolfier's Wicker Basket *Joseph of Arimathea's Tomb Rock *Joseph of Cupertino's Medallion *Joseph Polchinski’s Billiard Ball *Josephus' Papyrus Papers *Joseph Stalin's Sleep Mask *Joseph Valachi's '58 Impala *Joshua's Trumpet *Joshua Vicks's Original Batch of Vicks Vapor Rub *Josiah Wedgewood's Medallion *Jost Burgi's Armillary Sphere *J.R.R. Tolken's Ring *J.T. Saylors's Overalls *Juana the Mad of Castiles' Crown *Juan Pounce de Leon's Chalice *Juan Ponce de León's Helmet *Juan Seguin's Bandolier *Jubilee Grand Poker Chip *Judah Loew ben Belazel's Amulet *Judas Iscariot's Thirty Pieces of Silver *Judson Laipply's Shoes *Jules Leotard's Trapeze Net *Jules Verne's Original Manuscripts *Julia Agrippa's Chalice *Julia Child's Apron *Julia Child's Whisk *Julian Asher's Violin *Julian Assange’s Flash Drive *Julius Caesar's Wreath *Jumper Cables *Junji Koyama’s Vegetables *Jürgen Wattenberg's Leather Provision Bag *Justin Bieber's Guitar *Justus von Liebig's Mirror K *Ka'ahumanu's Lei Niho Palaoa *Ka Statuette *Kappa Bone *Kamakazi Bi-Plane *Karen Silkwood's Shower *Karen Silkwood's Steering Wheel *Karl Benz's Toolbox *Karl Ferdinand Braun's Cathode Tube *Karl Marx's Desk *Karl Wallenda's Tightrope *The Katanas of the 47 Ronin *Katie's Security Camera *Katia and Maurice Krafft’s Fire Retardant Suits *Katniss Everdeen's Bow *Kaspar Hauser's Knife *Kay Kāvus's Throne *Keith Moon's Drumset *Kelly Monico's Samba Dress *Kerry King's B.C. Rich KKV Signature V Guitar *Kerry King's Guitar Pick *Kessler's Photograph *Kevin Antoine Dodson's Bandana *Keys to the Alhambra *Keys to the Tower of London *Key to Tutankhamun's Tomb *Khasekhemwy's Sceptre *Kikunae Ikeda's Beaker *Kimberly Wilkins' Bandana *Kim Jong-Il's Glasses *Kincaid Lantern *Kincaid Pickaxe *King Akhenaten's Crown *King Arthur's Dagger *King George III's Crown *King James’ Bible *King Kamehameha's Hawaiian Lei *King Kamehameha's Tiki Idol *King Lear's Crown *King Midas' Scepter *King Solomon's Bottle of Black Glass *King Solomon's Ring *Knife from the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum Art Theft *Klaus Nomi's Bowtie *Knecht Ruprecht's Bag of Ashes *Kodak Brownie Hawkeye Camera *Kōjin's Hearth Stone *Kon-Tiki *Kozyrev Mirror *Krampus' Birch Tree Branches *Kriangkrai Techamong’s Vacuum Cleaner Bag *Kublia Khan's Leather Belt *Kunoichi Tanto *Kuzma Minin's Butcher Knife *Kyle MacDonald's Red Paperclip L *Lady Godiva's Saddle *Lady Liberty Lighter *Lady Jane Grey's Necklace *Laika's Harness *Lake Peigneur Diamond Drill Bit *Lance Armstrong's Trek Bicycle *Lantern Corps Rings *Laozi's Calligraphy Brush *Lara Croft's Holdsters *Larry Walters' Lawn Chair *Lauging Baby's Highchair *Laughing Moai *Laundry Basket from 'The Merry Wives Of Windsor' *Laurel and Hardy’s Hats *Laurence Shirley's Noose *La Volpe's Cowl *Lawrence of Rome’s Gridiron *Lazarus of Bethany's Grave Clothes *Leaf Blower/Vacuum *Leatherface's Chainsaw *Leather Satchel *Lee Harvey Oswald's Rifle *Lee Morgan's Trumpet *Leena's Bed and Breakfast Painting *Lee Travis' Fedora *Left 4 Dead Survivor Clothing *Left Handed Whopper Rapper *Leg Lamp *Leif Ericson's Helmet *Lenape Tribe's Cloak and Artifacts of Nature *Leon Herrmann's Sword and Playing Cards *Lenoard A. Funk Jr's Thompson Submachine Gun *Leonard Smith's TV *Leonardo da Vinci's Gargoyle *Leonardo da Vinci's Notebook *Leonidas' Cestus *Leonid Telyatnikov's Firefighter Gloves *Leotard from the Cirque du Soleil *Leroy Brown's Coat *Levi Strauss's Original Pair of Jeans *Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass *Liberty Bell Ruby *Licking Dog Collar *Light Stone *Lighter *Lightning Treasure *Lillian Russell's Evening Gloves *Lily Tomlin's Rocking Chair *Linda Lovelace's Bathing Suit *Lion Head Ring *The Lion man of the Hohlenstein Stadel *Lisa del Giocondo's Teeth *Liss Seltzer Bottle *Little Mac's Boxing Gloves *Little Match Girl's Box of Matches *Liu Ziye's Tanto *Lizzie Borden's Compact *Lloyd Loar's Mandolin *Lloyd Olsen's Axe & Mike the Headless Chicken's Head *Loaded Six Sided Dice *Locker Doors from the Sandy Hook Shooting *Lockheed SR-71 "Blackbird" *Lon Chaney Jr.'s Make-up Kit *Lone Rangers Mask *Lonely Christmas Ornaments *Loki's Feather Cape *Lorand Eotvos' Balance Scales *Lord Alfred Tennyson's Cracked Mirror *Lorena Bobbit's Knife *Lord Byron's Cloak *Lottery Ticket, Circa 1950s *Louis Agassiz's Iron Auger *Louis Braille's Leather Awl *Louis Chevrolet's Helmet *Louis Daguerre's Camera Obscura *Louise Elisabeth de Meuron's Ear Trumpet *Louis Le Prince's Camera *Louis Le Prince’s Film Spools *Louis Pasteur's Beaker *Louis Pasteur's Gloves *Louis Pasteur's Milk Bottle *Louis Prang's Original Christmas Cards *Louis Slotin's Screwdriver *Louis Vuitton's Suitcase *Louis XIV's Mirror *Louis the XIV's Scepter *Louis XIV's Sundial *Louis XIV's Peg Solitaire *Loukas Notara's Turban *Lourdes, France Madonna Statue *Love-In-Idleness Flower *Love Potion no. 9 *L. Sprague de Camp's Theodolite *Lu Bu's Battle Armor *Lucius Apuleius' Pet Donkey Hoofs *Lucius Copelands’ Boiler *Lucky’s Magical Charms *Lucky Strike Cigarette Tin *Lucrezia Borgia's Comb *Lucy's Diamonds *Ludwig II of Bavaria's Cloak *Ludwig Miles van def Rohe's Drawing Board *Ludwig van Beethoven's Clock *Luigi Galvani's Bio-Electric Wires *Luigi Galvani's Electric Device *Luigi Galvani's Scalpel *Luigi Lucheni's Dagger *Lully's Staff *Lumiere Brother's Cinematograph *Lycaon's Ladle M *The Maccabee's Menorah *Macbeth's Sword *MacGyver's Swiss Army Knife *Madame Alexe Popova's Tea Set *Mafia Knuckle Dusters *Magician's Cotton Sheets *Magician's Cufflinks *Magic Sand *The Magna Carta *Magnifying Glass *Magnus Ver Magnusson's Belt *Maitreya's Purse *Majidae Mic *Malachite Ring *Malcolm Forbes Odometer *Mansa Musa's Gold Bars *Mama Cass' Ham Sandwich *Man Ray's Camera *Mandala Tapestry *Manfred von Richthofin's Triplane *Marble Block from The Papal States *Marco Polo's Compass *Marco Polo's Chopsticks *Marcus Aurelius' Sword *Marcus Brutus' Dagger *Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade *Marie Antoinette’s Cake Server *Marie-Jean-Leon Lucoq, Marquis d'Hervey de Saint Denys' Memento Mori *Margaret Devaney’s Pocketknife *Margaret Hamilton's Broomstick *Margaret Hughes' Stage Dress *Margaret Q. Addam's Badge *Margaret Mitchell’s Manila Envelopes *Maria Montesori's Gloves *The "Marie Celeste" *Marie Curie's Research Papers *Marie Curie's Silver Pendant *Marie Curie's Vial of Radium Salts *Marie Guichon's Red Hood *Marie Laveau's Crucifix *Marie Laveau's Voodoo Doll *Marie Tussaud's Wax *Marilyn Monroe's Hairbrush *Marilyn vos Savant's Pen *Mariner 4 Scrap Metal *Mark Allen Hicks' Nunchucks *Mark Antony's Roman Aquila *Mark Twain's Fountain Pen *Marquis de Sade's Pillow *Mars' Ancile Buckler Shield *Marshall Fields' Chevrolet Impala *Marshall Ratcliff's Santa Claus Suit *Martha Graham's Ballet Shoes *Martin A. Couney’s Baby Incubator *Martin Luther King Jr.'s Bible *Martin Luther King Jr.'s Handcuffs *Martin Luther King Jr's Shoes *Martin Luther's Cross *Martin Luther's Nails *Martino da Como's Crock-Pot *Marty Cooper's Cellphone *Maruyama Ōkyo's Paintbrush *Marvin Middlemark's Rabbit-Ears *Mary I of England's Crystal Vials *Mary I of England's Dress *Mary I of England's Pearl Pendant *Mary I of England's Tea Cup *Mary Ann Cotton's Apron *Mary Baker's Necklace *Mary Delany's Embroidery Samples *Mary Magdalene's Cross Pendent *Mary Mallon's Cleaver *Mary, Queen of Scott's Croquet Mallet *Mary Shelley's Box Desk *Mary Shelley's Glasses *Mary Somerville's Book *Mary Wortley Montagu's Floralistry Gloves *Mary Worth's Mirror *The Masakichi Statue *Masao Asano's Racing Car '42' '' *Masco Brand Pocket Knife *The Mask *Mask of Anubis *Master Sword & Hylian Shield *Mata Hari's Stockings *Mattel Blue Race Car Toy *Matthew Brady's Shoes *Matthew Walker's Rigging Rope *Matteo Bandello's/Arthur Brooke's Cross *Maui's Fishhook *Maurice Koechlin's Original Eiffel Tower Model *Maurice Tillet's Trunks *Maurice Vermersch's Waffle Iron *Mauro Dolce's Seismoloy Chart *Mayan Sacrificial Knife *Max Keith's Test Bottle of Fanta *Max Page's Helmet *Max Schreck's Fake Teeth *Max Sievert's Brass Blow Torch *Max Wertgeimer's Zoetrope *Maxwell's Silver Hammer *Mayan Calander *M. C. Escher's Pen *M. C. Escher's Sphere *M.E. Clinton James's Fake Military Uniform *Mehmed III's Silken Cord *Mel Brook's Hat *Mel Water's Shovel *Memorial Fresco of Hanno the Elephant *Mercy Brown's Shawl *Meshach Browning’s Turkey Quill *Mesopotamian Bronze Stele *Metacomet's War Bonnet *Metal Lunchbox *Metal Ram's Head Drawer Handle *Metal Rooster Statue *Metal-Smithing Blacksmith Gloves *Metal Whistling Top *Meteor Fragment *Methuselah's Shawl *Meyer Lansky's Desk Fan *"Miami Zombie" Rudy Eugene's Bible *Michael Durant's Dogtags *Michael Fagan's T-Shirt *Michael Faraday's Balloons *Michael Jackson's Glove *Michael Jackson's Red-and-Black Jacket *Micheal Keaton's "Beetlejuice" Makeup *Michael Malloy's Scarf *Michael Meyer's Kitchen Knife *Michael P. Murphy's Tactical Radio *Michelangelo's Brushes *Michel Lotito's Mineral Oil *Michiel de Ruyter's Crest *Michonne's Katana *Mictlantecuhtli Statue *Midori Naka's kimono *Miguel de Cervantes' Windmill *Mika Jenkin's Sword and Scabbard *Mike Rowe's Ballcap *Mikhail Britnev's Journal *Miles Davis' First Trumpet *Milk Drinking Hindu Statues *Minamoto no Yoritomo's Katana *Minecraft Creeper Wind-Up Toy *Ming Vase *Minoan Trident *Minoru Yamasaki's Model of the World Trade Center *Mirin Dajo's Rib Bone *Missile from the Zone of Silence *Miss Karen Eiffel's Keyboard *Miss Van's Gas Mask *Mitch Hedberg's Glasses *Mithridates VI of Pontus' Cup *Miyata Unicycle *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Dhoti *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Glasses *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Sandals *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Spinning Wheel *Mohamed Bouazizi's Gas Can *Molotovs from Stalingrad *Mona Lisa's Wooden Teeth *Mongol General's Shortbows *Mongol Paiza *"Monkey" Typewriter *Monopoly Board from the Great Train Robbery *Montgolfier Brothers' Sackcloth *Mordecai Kaplan's Torah *Moses' Staff *Morphers *Mother Teresa's Rosary *Mound Builder Hoe *Movie Projector from the Berlin Wintergarten Theatre *Mr.Bean's Teddy Bear *Mr. Freeze's Freeze Gun *Mr. Mental and Coco's Fezzes *Mrs. Pac-Man's Bow *Mr. Creosote's Tie *Mug *Muhammad Ali's Boxing Gloves *Muhammad's Ghutrah *Mummification Gauze *Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi's Mortar & Pestle *Musician's Fiddle *The Murder Tools from Grigori Rasputin's Assassination *Murray Becker's Camera *Myrrha's Noose *Myron of Eleutherae's Bronze Discobolus Discus N *Nacy Jean Costigan's Rubber Ball *Nails from the Crucifixion of St. Peter *Nam Seok Byun’s Stone *Nancy Etticoat's Candle *Napoleon Bonaparte's Hat *Napoleon Bonaparte's Pocket Watch *Napoleon Bonaparte's Violin *Nathan Coker's Apron *Nathan Hale's Noose *Nathan J. Barnatt's Shoes *Nathuram Godse's Pisto *Natinim Wooden Wedding Band *Narcissus' Hand Mirror *Narcissus' Pond Water *Nat Turner's Knife *Naughty/Nice List *Navajo Dream Catcher *Ned Kelly's Plate Armor *Ned Kelly's Revolving Rifle *Neil Harbisson's Eyeborg *Neil Patrick Harris' Handheld Microphone *Nelson Mandela's Bandages *Nereus' Walking Stick *NERF Recon Prototype *Nero's Lyre *NES Zapper *NES Super Scope *New Year's Noise Makers *New York City WABC Record Playing Equipment *Niccolo Machiavelli's Chains *Nicholas Flamel's Cauldron *Nicolas Appert’s First Can *Nicolaus Copernicus' Armillary *Nicolaus Copernicus' Planetary Models *Niels Finsen's Lighter *Night Fury Scale *Nina Kulagina's Cage *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Yata no Kagami (Mirror of Truth) *Nipsey Russell’s Buzzer *Nisqually Totem Pole *Non-Exploding Hand Grenade *Nordic Rune Stone *Norge Porthole *Norman Babcock's Hoodie *Norman Collin's Tattoo Gun *Norman Foster's Blueprints *Norman Rockwell’s Pipe *Norman Selfe's Pot Boiler *North Pole Sign *Norwegian Icebox *Nostradamus's Cherry Jam *NYPD Mug Shot Polariod O *Oak Tree *Oaxaca Pinata *Oda Nobunaga's Tabi Sandals *Oddjob's Hat *Odysseus’ Bag *Ogier The Dane's Shield *O.J. Simpson's Ford Bronco *The Old Man and the Sea *Old Mose *Ole Kirk Christensen’s Wooden Blocks *Oliver Addams' Locket *Oliver Cromwell's Armor Breastplate *Oliver LeVasseur's Sword *Oliver Wendell Home's Spectroscope *Oliver Winchester's Rifle *Olmec from ''Legends of the Hidden Temple *Olympus SP 320 Camera *Omphalos Stone *The One the Got Away *Opchanacanough's Bow *Orested's Compass *Orca-Angering Spatula *Orient Express Railroad Tie *Original 8 Ball *Original Battleship *Original Blue Star Lick and Stick Tattoo *Original Bok Choy Boys *Original Bouncy Ball *Original Box of Candy Canes *Original Bricks of the Kaaba *Original Can of Worms *Original Conch Shell *Original Copy of "A Christmas Carol" *Original Copy of I, Libertine *Original copy of Sexual Healing *Original Copy of the Jungle *Original Cover of the Book of Kells *Original D&D Dice and Game Board *Original "Don't Tread on Me" Flag *Original Dolls of Mr. Punch and Judy *Original Dorchester Pot *Original Empire State Building Spire *Original Film Reel of "Dating the Enemy" *Original Gatling Gun *Original Ginsu Knife *Original Howdy Doody Marionette *Original Iron Pillar of Delhi *Original Jaws Poster *Original Just Dance Neon Gloves *Original "Knock-knock" Joke Door Knocker *Original LEGO Bricks *Original Machus Red Fox *Original Maltese Falcon *Original Mistletoe *Original MP 42 *Original "Original" Ray's Pizza *Original Papyrus "Tale of the Doomed Prince" *Original Photo 51 *Original Recording of "Pelo Telefono" *Original Recording of "Superstition" by Stevie Wonder *Original 'Route 66' Sign *Original Rugby World Cup *[[The Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac|Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac]] *Original Seven League Boots *Original Silver Screen *Original Skydiving Suit *Original Slinky *Original Tape of "A Charlie Brown Christmas" *Original Ten Books of Plato *Original TGC Edition of Exodia *Original Teflon-coated Pan *Original Thneed *Original Wind and Fire Wheels *Original Works of Toriyama Sekien * Oroborus Wooden Ring *Orpheus' Lyre *Orson Welles's Microphone *Orville Wright's Aviator Goggles *Orville Wright's Bicycle *Osama Bin Laden's Shell Casings *Osborne Reynolds' Attire *Oscar Hedstrom’s Gear Shift *Osiris' Flail *Otis Barton's Bathysphere *Otto Frank's Star of David *Otto Lilienthal's Hang-Glider *Otto von Guericke’s Magdeburg Hemispheres *O-yoroi Armor *Owain Glyndwr's Surcoat *Ozzy Osbourne's Amp P *Pablo Picasso's Chisel *Pacal the Great's Sarcophagus *Pachycrocuta Jawbone *Padlock Charm *Paintbrush from a Radium Watch Factory *Palkia's Pearl *Pamela L. Traver's Umbrella *Pancho Villa's Boots *Pandora's Box *Paracelsus' Medicine Bag *Paris' Arrow *Paris Opera Chandelier *Parmenides of Elea's Tunic *Paschal Beverly Randolph's Crystal Ball *Patsy Ann Campbell's Tanning Bed *Patty Hearst's M1 Carbine *Patrick Henry's Letter Opener *Paul Bunyan's Axe *Paul Ekman's Nesting Dolls *Paul Morphy's Chess Piece *Paul Revere's Lantern *Paul Rusesabagina's Telephone *Paul Tibbet's Binoculars *Paul Vasquez's Camera *P-body Android Test Subject *Pear Tree *Pearl of Wisdom *The Pearl of the World *Pedro Álvares Cabral's Original Chart of Brazil *Pellegrino Ernetti's Chronovisor *Pencil Sharpener *Penguin's Hat and Umbrella *Pepsi Bottle *Pepsi Bottle Cap *Perceval Camper Carbon Fiber Knife *Percival's Grail Sword *Percy Spencer's Microwave Oven *Pere Fouettard's Whip *Perk-a-Cola Machines *Perpetually Burning Torch *Persephone's Pomegranate Seeds *Persian Amulet *Persian Spear *Peter Carl Faberge's Caliper *Pete Conrad's Space Boots *Peter Henlein's Nuremberg Egg *Peter Laurie's Eyeglasses *Peter Pan's Tunic *Peter the Great's Cape *Peter Tripp’s Glass Booth *Phineas Gage's Tamping Iron *Phalaris' Brazen Bull *Phidias' Hammer and Chisel *Philip K. Dick's I Ching *Philip K. Dick's Journal *Phillip James' Riata *Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush *Philosopher's Stone *The Phoenix *Phoenix Wright's Magatama *Pickens County Courthouse Window *Pickled Dragon *Pieces of the Antikythera Mechanism *Piece of Halley's Comet *Pieces of Yolanda Saldivar's Gun *Pied Piper's Flute *Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Easel *Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Two Girls Playing the Piano *Pierre Charles L'Enfant's Compass *Pieter Stumpp's Wolf Skin *Pike Carousel Horse *Pike River Mine Hardhat *Pilot Episode of 'America's Funniest Home Videos' *Piltdown Man Skull *Pimp Cane *Pink Floyd's Remaster of 'Another Brick in the Wall' *Pinto Colvig's Clown Shoes and Nose *Pipe from the Children’s Crusades *Pipe Organ from Diana's Funeral *Plastic Waste Bin *Plinko Board & Chips *Pliny the Elder's Scroll *Plutus's Key *Poisoned Candy Apples *Poké Ball *Polde Bibič's Tree Leafs *Pol Pot's Punji Sticks *'Polybius' Arcade Cabinet *Pompeii Amphora *Pompeii Pithos *Ponce de Leon's Cloth *Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1976 *Pont-Saint-Esprit Bread Knife *Pony Express Messanger Bags *Pope Clement VI’s Papal Bulls *Pope John Paul II's Assassination Bullet *Pope John Paul II's Papal Tiara *Pope Leo XIII's Rosary *Pope Urban II's Robe *Pope Urban II's Stole Vestment *Poppa Neutrino's Oar *Porcelain Doll *Portal Gun *Portobello Pin-Cushion *Portraits Used in The Original Production of Ruddigore *Potatoes from the Great Irish Famine *Pots from the Hanging Gardens of Babylon *Prehistoric Plant Pollen *Preston Brooks' Cane *Preserved Head of Medusa *Preserved Shark Fin *Primo Levi's Scarf *Primordial Tar from Pitch Lake, Trinidad *Prince Hussain's Flying Carpet *Princes in the Tower's Red Rose Petal *Prince's Keyboard *Procrustean Bed *Professor Layton's Hat *Prokop Diviš' Cross *Prop bomb from the Batman series *Prokop Divi's Lighting Rod *Propellers from the Spirit of St. Louis *PS3 Wireless Controller *Psy's Tuxedo Jacket *P.T. Barnum's Spinning Top *P.T. Barnum's Top Hat and Cane *Ptolemy's Refracting Mirror Lense *P. T. Selbit's Box and Saw *P. T. Selbit's Cheese Wheel *Puckle Gun *Pulley Block form the Mary Celeste *Pykrete Destroyer *Pyrrhus of Epirus' Helmet *Pytheas' Tin Ingots *Pythia's Tripod Q *QI Klaxon *Qin Shi Huang's Mallet *Qin Shi Huang's Mian Liu *Qing Dynasty Vase *Queen Ka'ahumanu's Lei Niho Palaoa *Queen Mary I's Crystal Vials *Queen Victoria's Wedding Cake *Qu Yuan's Scroll R *Radioactive Box of Twinkies *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Raijin's Drum *Rake *Ralph H. Baer's Original Simon *Ralph Kramden's Bowling Ball *Ralph Waldo Emerson's Trowel *Ramesses I's Headdress *Ramesses I's Medallions *Ramesses II's Tankard *Randy Gardner's Coffee Mug *Raphael's Canvas *Ra's Crook and Flail *Ra's Solar Barge *Raspberry Beret *Ration Tin from the Grande Armee *Raven Feather *Rawlings Leather Football Helmet *Ray Charles Sunglasses *Ray Harryhausen Model Collection *Raymond Chandler's Pipe *Raymond Kaskey's Portlandia *Raymond Loewy’s Bus Model *Raymond Loewy’s Pencil Sharpener *Ray Price’s Wheelie Bar *RC Racing Car *Reanimating Shrunken Head *Reception Bell from the Hotel California *Red Adair’s Hardhat *Red Clown Nose *Red Forest Flute *Red Monogrammed Tie *Red Orb *Red Velvet Swing *Reflective Beach Umbrella *Remati Shackle *Rembrandt Harmenszoon van Rijn's Picture Frame *Renee Shin-Yi Chen's Porcelain Baby Doll *René Magritte's Pipe and Bowler Hat *Ren Statuette *Reusable Neutron Bomb *Reviving Pacemaker *Rhett and Link's Clothes Rack *R. H. Macy’s Clothes Hanger *Rhodes Marble Bowl *Ricardo Serato's Radio *Richard Chase's Steak Knife *Richard E. Byrd's Smoking Pipe *Richard F. Gordon Jr's Spacesuit Helmet *Richard Granger's Cigar Box *Richard Granger's Glove *Richard Granger's Knife *Richard Granger's Pistol *Richard Granger's Whip *Richard III's Crown *Richard Kuklinski's Freezer *Richard the Lion-hearted's Armor *Richard Nixon's Shoes *Richard O'Brien's Stockings *Richard Owens' Bayonet *Richard Trevithick's Iron Rails *Richtofen's Wunderwaffen *Rick Grimes's Colt Python *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus Band Instruments *Ring of Gyges *Rin Tin Tin's Leash *Rip Taylor's Confetti Cannon *Riverton Maximum Security Prison Quartz Mine *R.K. Wilson's Camera *RMS Titanic Coal Room Spun Handle *Roald Amundsen's Steering Wheel *Roanoke Knife *Robert the Bruce's Tartan *Robert Bullock's Gavel *Robert Crisp's Cricket Bat *Robert E. Lee's Saddlebag *Robert Ettinger's Metre Ruler *Robert Falcon Scott's Goggles *Robert Frost's Globe *Robert Frost's Pitchfork *Robert Hanssen's Palm III PDA *Robert Johnson's Guitar *Robert Joseph White's Pipe *Robert Louis Stevenson's Bookends *Robert Oppenheimer's Desk Lamp *Robert Ripley's Safari Hat *Robert Shields’ Typewriter *Robert Shuland's Horse Rib Bone *Robert Stroud's Canary Cage *Robert the Doll *Robert Wadlow's Shoes *Robin Hood's Arrow *Robin Hood's Cap *Robot Matchbox *Rod of Asclepius *Rod Serling's Cigarette Case *Rodney Wood's Propane Heater *Roger Bacon's Magnifying Glass *Roger Bacon's Robe Belt *Roger Federer's Tennis Racket *Roger Nowell's Wig *Roger Patterson's Film Camera *Roll of Pennies *Rollie Free’s Showercap and Speedo *Roman Flagrum *Roman Scales *Romano Cattaneo's Alfa Romeo Spider *Romulus and Remus' Shepard Staff *Ronald Reagan's Jelly Beans *Ronald Reagan’s Swim Trunks *Rosa Parks' Bus Seat *Roseland Ballroom Marquee *Rosemary's Baby Carriage *Roses and Cognac *The Rosetta Stone *Rosie the Riveter's Rivet Gun *Ross Bagdasarian Sr.'s Witch Doctor Mask *Roswell Collection *Roy & Elise Olmstead's Radio Equipment *Roy Fransen's Diving Board *Roy Sullivan's Hat *Rubble from Sodom and Gomorrah *Rube Goldberg's Styling Pencil *Rube Goldberg's 'Thing' *Rube Goldberg's Wire Collection *Rubik's Cube *Ruby Slippers *Rudolph's Nose *Rudolf Koch's Font Design Papers *Rudolph Valentino's Cigarette *Rudyard Kipling's Rickshaw *Ruins from the city of Atlantis *Rumpelstiltskin *Rumpelstiltskin's Spinning Wheel *Rush Limbaugh's Microphone *Russian Nesting Doll *Ruth Graves Wakefield's Baking Sheet *RWC 2011 Finals Ball S *Saburo Miyakawa's Hachimaki *Sacagawea's Indian Peace Medal *Sacred Papyri of Seleucia *Safe Deposit Box *Saint George's Ring *Saint George's Lance and Shield *Saint James' Fuller's Club *Saint Jude's Carpenter's Rule *Saint Jerome's Lion Claw Thorn *Saint Lucia's Skull *Saint Matthew's Tax Lodger *Saint Matthias' Axe *Saint Nicholas' Gift Bag *Saint Nicholas' Three Stockings *Saint Patrick's Bell *Saint Paul's Cross-Hilted Sword *Saint Paul's Letter *Saint Peter's 2 Keys *Saint Philip's Basket *Saint Sebation's Arrow *Saint Simon's Saw *Saint Thomas's Carpentry Square *Saint Valentine's Amethyst Ring *Saint Valentine's Rosary *Saleh's Camel Bone *Salem Witch Trials Gavel *Salem Saberhagen Animatron *Sallah, the Soothsaying Sultan *Sally Tompkins' Medical Kit *Salmaan Taseer's Glasses *Salt Shaker *Salvador Dali’s Cane *Salvador Dali's Moustache Wax *Salvador Dali's Paintbrush *Salvation Army Bell *Salzburg Marionette Theater Marionette *Samson's Jawbone *Samuel Allison's Dark Tinted Goggles *Samuel Clemens' Riverboat Whistle *Samuel Colt's Gun Barrel *Samuel Pepy's Monocle *Samuel Pepys' Wheel of Parmesan Cheese *Samuel Taylor Coleridge's Fishing Net *Samuel Ruben’s Batteries *Samus Aran's Armor *The Sanderson Sisters' Black Flame Candle *Sands of Iwo Jima *Sands from Normandy *Sandstone Bricks from the Pyramid of Giza *Santiago Ramon y Cajal's Microscope *Sapphires of Vali *Sarah Bernhardt's Evening Gloves *Sarah Osbourne's Dress *''Saturn V'' *Sburb Beta Disks *Scallop Shell of the sons of Zebedee *Scarab of Imhotep *Schaefer Beer Tray *Scheherazede's Bracelet *Schrodinger's Cat *Scorpion's Ropedart *Scott Joplin's Cigarette Case *Scroll of Qi *Scott Joplin's Piano *Searchlight from Alcatraz *Second Chance Heroes Artifacts *Secretariat's Horseshoes *Sedna's Seashell *Seductive Spectacles *SEES's Evokers *Selene's Tiara *Serial Killer Hook *Sergeant Stubby's Coat *Sergei Prokofiev's Chess Board and Pieces *Seti I's Obelisk *Shah Jahan's Taj Mahal Spire *Shards of the Cross of St. Andrew *Shaka Zulu's Bongo Drums *Shaka Zulu's War Mask *Shamu's Tank *Shard from the Lens of the Lighthouse of Alexandria *Sharkeisha's Winter Hat *Sharpie Permanent Marker *Sheldon Silverstein's Shaving Razor *Shell Fragment from the V-1 Doodlebug *Sher Shah Suri's Helmet *Sheut Statuette *Shield from the Battle of Thermopylae *Shigechiyo Izumi's Kimono *Shigeru Miyamoto's Keyboard *Shiro Ishii's Medal *Shirt of Nessus *Shoes from the Tank Man *Shō Shin's Tonfa *Shotaro Ishinomori's Pen and Sketch Pad *Shwinn Exercise Bike *Shylock's Coin Purse *Siberian Mammoth Tusk *Sigmund Freud's Cigar *Sigmund Freud's Mantle Clock *Sigmund Freud's Marble Tablet *Sigmund Freud’s Spectacles *Silap Inua Totem *Silver Bracelet *Silver Bullet *Silver Goblet *Silver Sugar Tongs *Silver Wing *Simo Häyhä's Rifle *Simon Steven's Windmill *Sinclair Lewis's Writing Desk *The Singing Bone *Sinon's Helmet *Sir Mix-A-Lot's Bling Ring *Siren Rock Pendent *Sitting Bull's Riding Blanket *Skanderberg's Helmet *Skeleton Key *Ski Gloves *The Slayer's Scythe *Sledge Hammer from the Ohio State Prison Fire *Slender Suit *Slue-Foot Sue's Bustle *Smiling Dog Photograph *Smoking Railroad Spikes *Sneezing Panda Video Camera *Snow White's Apple *Snow White's Mirror *Sobriety Coin *Soccer Ball from the Death Match *Sock Sowachowski's Hat *Socrates' Toga *Soda Fountain Machine *Sodom and Gomorrah Salt Mask *Sogdianus' Scimitar *Solac Electric Toaster *Soldier of Fortune's Cloth Cap *Solomon W. Golomb's Polyominoes *Sonman Mine Pickaxe *Sophie Lyons's White Gloves *Soul Dew *Souvenir Ashtray *''SpaceShipOne'' *The Spaghetti Tree *Spartan Armor *Spartacus' Armor *Sparticus' Retiarius *Special Order 191 Cigars *Sphinx's Gear *Spine of the Saracen *Spriggan Wings *Spring-heeled Jack's Boots *Stack of 12 Cans of Campbell’s Soup *Stadium Seats from the 1896 Olympics *Staff of Moses *Stage Door from CBGB's *"Stagecoach" Mary Fields S&W .38 "Lemon Squeezer" *Standing Mirrors *Stanley Kramer's Film Reel *Stan Rogers Wedding Ring *Star Jelly *S.T.A.R.S. Samurai Edge Pistol *State vs Bonner Cap Gun *Statues of Castor and Pollux *Statue of Euryale *Statue of St. Bartholomew *Statues from the Mausoleum of Halicarnassus *Statues of Zeus and Hera *Steel Girders From Warehouse 12 *Stephen Wiltshire's Pen *Steve Bolander's '58 Chevy Impala *Steve Jobs' Hardrive *Steve Kordek's Pinball Machine *Steve McQueen's 650cc Triumph TR6 Trophy Motorcycle *Steven Hawkins's Wheelchair *Steven Spielberg's Clapper Board *Sticky String *Stingy Jack's Turnip Lantern *Stingray Barb *The St. Lawrence Memorial Medallion *Stone from Stonehenge *Stone from the "Wailing Wall" *Stones from The Dancing Plague of 1518 *Stone of Destiny *Stone of Truth *Stonewall Jackson's Piece of Shrapnel *Stormtrooper E-11 Blaster Rifle *Studio 54 Disco Ball *Stuffed Rat *Stuffed Speckled Chachalaca *St. Valentine's Day Massacre M1 Thompson *Subtle Knife *Sucellus' Hammer *Sue's Tooth *Sugar Skull *Sulla's Grass Crown *Summer Camp Inflatable Mattress *Sunbeam Mix Master *Sun Tzu's Dao Sword *Superman's Suit *Susan Hayward's Silk Dress *Susanoo's Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Sword of Strength) *Su Song's Armillary Sphere *Svetlana Pankratova's Shoes *Sweeny Todd's Barber Shop Razor *Swiss Miss-Hap Mug *Sword of Apostle Simon Peter *Sword of Damocles *Sylvester Graham's Original Graham Crackers *Sylvia Browne's Pearl Earrings *Sylvia Plath's Typewriter T *TableTop Fiasco Dice *Tactical Soccer Ball *Tallulah Bankhead's Bentley *Tangram set of Captain Donnaldson *Taoist Monk Gunpowder *Tanto Blade Set *Tarnhelm *Tay Zonday's Microphone *T. B. Beet's Bullet *Tea Box from the Boston Tea Party *Techno Viking's Watter Bottle *Ted Bundy's Bracelet *Ted Kaczynski's Typewriter *T.E. Lawrence's Keffiyeh *T.E. Lawrence's Motorcycle *T.E. Lawrence's Thawb Robe *Telegraph from Oman *Teressa Bellissimo's Platter *Terri-Jean Bedford's Leather Bondage Straps *Terry Pratchett's Trunk *Terror Mask *TF2 Artifacts *Thaddeus Cahill's Teleharmonium Keyboard *Thai Ngoc's Pillow *Theodore Roosevelt's Hunting Rifle *Theodore Roosevelt's Glasses *Theodore Roosevelt's Teddy Bear *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Typewriter Keys *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Grinch Santa Hat *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Reindeer Antlers *Theophilus Carter's Alarm Clock *Thespis' Robes *"The Thing" Transmitter *Thomas Allbutt's Thermometer *Thomas Anstey Guthrie's Stone *Thomas Crapper's Handbell *Thomas Edison's Wax Cylinder *Thomas Jefferson's Quill *Thomas Jefferson's Wig *Thomas Jeffries' Boomerang *Thomas J. Maloney's Gavel *Thomas Midgley, Jr.’s Gas Pump *Thomas More's Pendant *Thomas Nast's Wood Engraving, Caught *Thomas Townsend Brown's Gravaton *Thor's Belt *Thor's Gauntlets *Thor's Hammer *Thought Recording Phonograph *The Three Golden Devil Hairs *Three Pointed Hat *Threshold of Limentinus *Thunderstone Axe *Thuringia Healing Blade *Tibetian Chimes *Tigers Eye Crystal *Tiles from the Orleans Parish Women's Prison *Tim Berners-Lee NeXT Computer *Tim Horton's Coffee Cup Tray *Timon of Athens's Toga *Timo Pitkämö's Sparkler *Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses *Tinker's Lucky Penny *Tito Puente's Original Studio Master of Oye Como Va *Titus Salt's Ottoman *Titus' Quadriga *Tobias Bamberg’s Ball *Todd McFarlane's Pen *Tod Sloan's Boots *Toga from 'Animal House' *Toilet Paper Roll *Tom Emanski’s Video Tapes *Tom Ketchum's Hat *Tom Selleck's Moustache Comb *Tomahawk Reflex Hammer *Tomas de Torquemada's Chain *Tomas de Torquemada's Torch *Tommy Cooper's Fez *Tommy Johnson's Guitar *Tony Montana's M16A2 *Toothbrush *Topsy the Elephant's Chain *Torch of Thanatos *Torii from Nagasaki *Toxic Red Rose *Toy Box from "Children of The Corn" *Trail of Tears Quilt *Trail of Tears Turquoise Ring *Training Flight 22 *Train Throttle from the Great Hinckley Fire *Trayvon Martin's Hoodie *Tree Branch *Tree from the Rockefeller Center *Tree Seeds *Trent Kimball’s Windshield *Trevilian of Lyonesse's Horse Saddle *Trim Tab of The Voodoo Chile *Triple 777 Train *Trismegistos' Emerald Tablets *The Trojan Horse *Trowel from the Great Wall *Trunk from Bramshill House *Tsunokuma Sekiso's Gunbai *Tsutomu Yamaguchi's Stamp *Tupac Shakur's Gold Necklace *Turret from the Great Wall of China *Tutankhamen's Ankh *Tutankhamen's Earpools *Twelfth Night Yellow Stockings and Cross Garters *Twin chairs from "Who wants to be a Millionaire" *Tycho Brache's Prosthetic Nose *The Types & Printing Press from the Type Riot of Toronto *Typhon's Scale *Tyreese's Hammer *Tyr's Right Hand U *Uke Mochi's Suzu *Ulrich Rülein von Calw‘s Leather Mining Apron *Ulysses S. Grant's Flask *'Umar ibn Al-Khattāb Sword *Umbrella *Umbrella Man's Umbrella *Union and Confederate Soldier Hats *Union Pacific Big Boy *"Urchin" Model Paperweight *Uri Geller's Spoon *U.S.M.C Lighter *USS Constitution Walking Stick *USS Eldridge (DE-173) Ship's Barometer V *Valentine's Day Massacre Brick Chipping *Valentino Liberace's Microphone *Valerie Solanas' Copy of Scum Manifesto *Val Valentino’s Mask *Vasco da Gama's Compass Needle *Vasily Vereshchagin's Palette *Vātsyāyana's Scrolls *Vātsyāyana's Statue of Buddua *Velvalee Dickinson's Doll *Vedran Smailovic's Cello *Venis de Milo's Arms *Vial of Radithor *Victorian Swallow Mizpah Brooch *Victorian Advent Calendar *Villejuif Leaflet *Vincent Price's Cane *Vincent Van Gogh's Ear *Vincent Van Gogh's Paintbrush *[http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/Vincent_Van_Gogh%27s_Stormy_Night Vincent Van Gogh's Stormy Night]'' '' *Vincent Van Gogh's Vase with 12 Sunflowers *Viracocha's Staff *Virgil's Staff *Virginia Apgar’s Stethoscope *Virginia Johnson's Clipboard and Pen *Virginia Woolfe's Door *Vitalis of Milan's Chain *Vitellius's Cloak *Vitruvius' Ballista *Vladimir Gavreau's Fan Blade *Vladmir K. Zworykin's Cathode Tube *Vlad III's Hat *Vlad the Impaler's Spear *Vlad the Impaler’s Sword *Voodoo Doll from Haiti *Voltaire's Cello *Von Dutch’s Pin Striping Brush *The Voynich Manuscript *Vyasa's Jade Elephant W *Waiting Room Chair *Wallace Hartley's Violin *Wall Mounted Bottle Opener *Walt Disney's Paintbrush *Walter Chrysler's Building Spire *Walter Fredick Morrison's Cake Pan *Walter Freeman's Orbitoclast *Walter Halloran's Crucifix *Walter Potter's Taxidermy Knife *Walter Potter's Taxidermy Wire *Walter Raleigh's Smoking Pipe *Walt Whitman's Chalkboard and Chalk *Walter Winchell's Tie Clip and Cufflinks *Wangari Maathai's Seeds *Warehouse 13.1 Diorama *Warehouse 13 Garden Gnomes *Warner Brother Studio's Drum Set *Washington Irving's Saddle *Water Bucket *Water from the River of Styx *Watergate Scandal Lock Picks *Wat Tyler's Lance *Wat Tyler’s Money Sack *W. B. Yeats Glasses *W.C. Field's Juggling Balls *Webb C. Ball’s Railroad Chronometer *Werner Thomas' Accordion *Wes Craven's Freddy Krueger Glove *Wet Floor Sign *Whisk *Whistler's Mother's Rocking Chair *White Fan *The White Kiswah *"Whose Line is it Anyway's" Scenes from a Hat's American Hat *Wild Bill Hickok's Playing Cards *Wilem Jansz's Boomerang *Wilhelm Reich's Cloudbuster *Wilhelm Rontgen's Monocle *Will Eisner's Drawing Board *William Abner Eddy's Kite *William Allen White's Notepad *William Beadle's Carving Knife *William Beebe's Umbrella *William Chaloner's Groat *William Coffin Coleman's Cooler *William the Conqueror's Scabbard *William Dampier's Eyeglass *William Etty's Canvas *William Gilbet's Lodestone Amber *William Hanna and Joseph Barberas' Pens *William Henry Harrison's Podium *William Hornaday's Zookeeper Cap *William James Sidis' Bookcase *William Jennings Bryan's Gold Certificate *William J. Simmon's Klan Cloak *William Kempe's Pipe and Tabor *William Kogut's Playing Cards *William L. Allen's Leather Helmet *William Lindbergh's Baby Shoes *William Masters' Stethescope *William Mulholland's Clipboard *William Murdoch's Boiler *William Newton McComb's Infantry Sword *William Penn's Hat *William Robinson's Chest *William Schwenck Gilbert's & Arthur Seymour Sullivan's Top Hats *William Seabrook's Cookpot *William S. Graves' Lighter *William Shakespeare's Chair from the Globe Theatre *William Shakespeare's Lost Folio *William Shakespeare's Neck Ruff *William Shakespeare's Poison Stage Prop from "Romeo and Juliet" *William Sianis' Goat Horns *William Sommer's Marionette *William Stoughton's Gavel *William Sydney Porter's Watch Chain and Comb *William Tell's Crossbow *William Tell's Rabbit Foot *William Thompson's Preserved Scalp *William Whewell's Lab Coat *William Wordsworth's Necktie *William Wymark Jacobs’ Monkey Paw *Wilt Chamberlain's Shoes *Wilton Ivie's Notepad *Winchester Mystery House *Windscale Fire Milk Bottle *Wine Barrel used for George Plantagenet, 1st Duke of Clarence *Wine Decanter *Wings of Daedalus *Winslow Homer's Boat Cleat *The Witches' Cauldron *Witch Hat *Wite-Out Bottle *Witold Pilecki's Auschwitz Jail Clothes *Wrigley's Juicy Fruit Gum *The Wright Brother's Wright Flyer *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Conductor Baton *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Flute *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Wooden Barn Beam *Wooden Doll from Croton *Woodstock Tie Dye Shirts *WWII Viewmaster *Wyatt Earp's Sheriff Badge *Wyrd Water X *Xenon Disco Dance Floor *Xiahou Dun's Eye Patch and Glass Eye *X-ray Specs Y *Yatagarasu's Feather *Yi Peng Sky Lantern *Yogi Subbayah Pullavar's Stick *Yogiraj Bengali's Cobra Basket *Yo-Yo *Yuan Chonghuan's Knife *Yule Logs *Yuri Gagarin's Spacesuit Z *Zamboni *Zanzibari Cannon *Zeppelin *Zeus' Laurel *Zeus' Lighting Bolt *Zhang Heng's Seisometer *Zhong Kui's Hat *Zishe Breitbart’s Chain *Ziryab's Oud *The Zodiac Killer's Cryptogram *The Zodiac Killer's Hood *Zororoaster's Bones